


Six Mountains

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Breast Play, Breast Sucking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Prostate Massage, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Chihiro has a drunken foursome with Miu, Akane, and Kaede, focused on their giant boobs





	Six Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a request. If anyone else has any requests, please submit them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“Ah, what beautiful humanity!” Korekiyo held himself tightly, blushing behind his mask. Through a series of nonsensical party shenanigans, Chihiro was walking off to the bedroom with three lovely, well endowed ladies. To be able to witness such an event’s beginning made him very happy. “You’re to be able to explore six mountains, do be sure to linger at the tops, that is the most rewarding part, is it not?” 

Chihiro’s face seemed to be attempting to invent new shades of red, from the combination embarrassment, arousal, and alcohol consumption. 

“You’ve got the weirdest way of saying shit, Creepshow,” Miu laughed, taking Chihiro’s hand and pulling him with her, “Come on, Akane! Stop stuffing your face and come get something else stuffed!” 

Akane glared, “I am bringing this meat!” she lifted the roast by the center bone and carried it with her. 

Kaede blinked, then burst out laughing, “I guess we do kinda need more meat, huh Miu? Miu?” 

“Look at the classy musician making dick jokes!” Miu cackled, “Booze looks good on you!” She swept the others in front of her, excited to get this foursome underway. 

Korekiyo watched their exit wistfully, wishing he could continue to observe. “Ah, I love our friends,” he slurred to Keebo, giggling softly. 

Keebo felt he did not have quite a good enough grasp on why people drank alcohol to respond appropriately and thus declined to comment, instead pouring Korekiyo more sake. 

Once they were in the bedroom, Miu threw off her clothes with a practiced flourish, standing naked in all her glory. “Come on!” she encouraged, reaching over to unbutton Akane’s shirt and fully free her barely contained breasts, “Tits out!” 

Akane’s boobs sprang free from the fabric easily, bouncing slightly as they settled to a lower position. Grease from the roast she was biting into slid down her chin and dripped onto her right breast. 

“I’d call you a messy drunk,” Miu giggled, leaning down to lick it off, making eye contact with Chihiro as she did so, “But I’ve seen you slobber all over yourself stone sober. Do you just waste all the cum when you suck dick?” 

“Waste it?” Akane blinked, “What are you supposed to do with it?? You just spit it out, right? It’s gross.” 

Miu cackled again, “Wow you’re dumb. It’s sexier to swallow, but I guess if you don’t like it, whatever.” 

“I’m not dumb!” Akane snapped, “You wanna fight?!” 

“Hey hey hey,” Kaede shook her head, squirming out of her shirt before stepping between them, both hands raised to keep them apart, “We’re supposed… We, uh, don’t do that.” She nodded, deciding that was clear enough.

“Look at him!” Miu pointed at Chihiro, who looked like he might well faint. His face was blood red and he was trembling slightly. 

“Wow…. So big,” he wasn’t quite sure where to look. For one thing, he didn’t know what his goal was. To feel more or less. And either way, there were huge breasts everywhere. And, if he looked at Miu, there was already a lot more to see. 

Akane smiled at Chihiro, “Aww, he’s so cute!” she crossed the room to him and pulled him against her, letting them both fall onto the bed. “You can touch ‘em if you wanna!” 

Chihiro couldn’t have avoided it if he wanted to, which he certainly didn’t, as he’d fallen with his face smushed between them. 

“Soft,” he squeaked, bringing his hands up to feel them. 

“You’re alway on about feeding the small things,” Miu giggled to Akane, “Why don’t you let him suck on those huge tits?” 

Akane blinked, “That sounds fun… But there’s no milk in there… I don’t have a baby baby.” 

“Just put them in his mouth, dumbass,” Miu rolled her eyes, “Here shota, lemme help you.” She began taking off his clothes. 

Chihiro felt a bit like a doll, but he couldn’t complain. Both emotionally, because he was surrounded by the most enormous, beautiful breasts he’d ever seen. And physically, because as soon as he opened his mouth to say anything at all, Akane popped her nipple inside his mouth and he couldn’t think of anything else to do but suck on it. 

Miu got him naked from the waist down and guided his dick between her huge tits. She squished them against his sensitive skin and slid them up and down. 

“Miu, Miu, what do I do?” Kaede whined, feeling a bit left out. 

“Bitch, I don’t fucking know?” Miu laughed, leaning down as far as she could so she lick the head of Chihiro’s penis while still keeping it between her boobs. 

“You’re the sexpert!” Kaede objected, indignantly stamping her foot. 

Chihiro giggled hysterically against Akane’s chest, accidentally lightly biting her nipple. She moaned softly, clutching at his hair. 

“Sexpert?” Miu giggled, nodding, “Okay, um, let him play with his hands on your titties and fuck him? Shotas like their asses stretched. Anyone got any lube?” 

Akane gestured at her forgotten roast on the bed, “That’s got a lotta grease.” 

Kaede shrugged, “That’ll work.” She rubbed her hand on the meat until her fingers were slippery then leaned over Chihiro. She used her dry hand to pull one of his hands to breasts to fondle them, and pushed her slick fingers against his entrance. 

Chihiro thought he must have died and gone to heaven. Everywhere he looked and felt there was soft, supple flesh. His entire world was basically made of beautiful, bountiful breasts. He moaned against Akane and Kaede fingered his prostate. It was totally overwhelming. He opened his eyes and saw Miu bouncing her tits around his dick, looking like she was having the time of her life. 

“So big,” he whined, looking back at Kaede, “God, you too. I just-” he squeezed her breast, feeling the satisfying give and squish under his hand, “You’re all pretty!” suddenly he was tearing up, though he couldn’t explain why. He suspected it was the alcohol. 

“Focus, shota,” Miu laughed, licking the head of his penis again, “I want that pretty, sticky cum all over these tits. Don’t pull a Creepshow and just cry because we’re gorgeous.” 

Kaede worked him faster, leaning down to put her breasts on his face, squishing them against Akane’s. Chihiro kneaded and squeezed both of their tits, crying out as Miu began moving faster and faster. 

She was quickly rewarded by strings of hot, white cum spurting up onto her face and falling back on her breasts. She moaned loudly, pulling back to lick it off herself, pulling her boobs up to her mouth. 

“Okay, break time,” Kaede flopped on the bed beside Akane, “Next round we switch places!”


End file.
